happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFSF Ch 1:History Review
May 23,2136 Somewhere in outer space The scene starts off in space then zooms to a ship."Mankind has a purpose in life,Good and bad." Elle is revealed looking out from one of the windows."We can't predict what they will lead us to,but what they already did cannot be undone." Elle looks at her belongings then looks back up at the ceiling,she grasped her great great grandmother's necklace as it reflected some of the light coming from the nearest star." "Partner please review my history so far." "Very well Elle." The room lights up with screens showing her past history,she chooses her birth. Flashback January 8,2130 New Emperor Land Cracks echo thoughout Emperor Land,mostly in warm wooden cabins. A dad waits impatiently at his egg begins to hatch,"Dr Beatle,Elle is coming too!" A doctor rush to John who was watching very closely at his egg sitting in the class chamber,Just then a small black and yellow beak breaks through the egg shell. "Da!" "It's so beautiful!" The young female stumbles out of her egg and into her father's flippers,"Hi Elle,who's my little girl who popped out of her egg seconds ago."she only giggled and said in reply,"Quit it da your embarrassing me." January 12,2130 New Emperor Land Penguin Elementary was going on with it's daily life,A teacher happens to be teaching. Which turns out to be the Third Mumble Happy Feet,Elle and the other chicks listened in as he spoke."Alright class,now can someone tell me what are we going to learn today." Everyone just stared in silence until Jordan broke,"It's our heartsongs Dad." "Very good Jordan,We're going to learn about our heartsongs. Now before we learn more,lets close our eyes and take a deep breath." Everyone did what he said,"Alright would anyone like to go first." "I would go Mr Mumble." "Elle do you even know your heartsong yet." "Don't worry I got it all figured out." (Elle)Hurry up, hurry up towards me, If I am far, if I've got trouble, If I am – in a real nightmare, If the shadow of misfortune is at my window. Hurry up, when they upset me one day. Hurry up, when I need a friend. Hurry up, when I'm sad in silence, Hurry up, hurry up! She sung it beautifully in English and Russian,receving Sniffs and Cheers. Five hours later Analysis and Drive fly through the skies of New Emperor Land as they carry Elle and Jordan on their backs,"Nice Job Elle,I bet those boys in your class have a crush on you now." "Hey don't forget Pixy,she sings a lot like me.I think she is going to be my competition." Drive wasn't amused,"Don't give up Elle,I am sure you will find the right..." Suddenly Drive started coughing,"Drive what's wron..." Elle was coughing too. Without saying a word,Jordan held on tight to Analysis. He made a climb over Drive and carefully grabbed Elle with his talons,He then dived down and landed. "You alright Elle?" (Cough)"I am good.*Cough*Where's Drive?" "There she is."Drive was coming in,she was coughing very badly. She fell on her back and was grasping for air. "This is very bad,Analysis go get Dr Beatle and stay low or you may end up like Her." Elle turned back to the young snowly owl,"Hold on Drive,help is coming." (Cough)"Elle I think*Cough*The air is unsafe to fly now,please sing me a song to pass the time." Charlie Puth - See You Again(Piano Version) (Elle)It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. (Jordan)Why do you have to leave so soon? Why do you have to go? Why do you have to leave me when I needed you the most? Cause I don't really know how to tell ya without feeling much worse. I know you're in a better place and it's always gonna hurt. Carry on, give me all the strength I need. To carry on. (Elle&Jordan)It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again." (Elle)"How do I breath without ya? Feeling so cold. I'll be waiting right here for ya till the day you're home. Carry on, give me all the strength I need. To carry on. (Jordan)So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go. And every road you take will always lead you home. (Elle&Jordan)It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again. When I see you again, see you again. When I see you again" Elle and Jordan looked at Drive,"That is a beautiful song you sung to me Elle and Jordan,You really are my fri..."Drive for the last time slowly closed her eyes,They never opened again. Elle broke into tears,Drive was gone. "Elle,don't cry. There was nothing we could do." Analysis arrived with Dr Beatle,Their shock soon turned to sadness. Minutes later They all arrived at the Birth Center,where John was waiting."Elle!" "Dad!" John picked up Elle and hugged her tightly,"What happened?" John sees Dr Beatle holding Drive's deceased body,"Me,Analysis,Jordan,and Drive was flying through the sky when Drive started coughing. We tried to get Br Beatle but she died before she can arrive." Flashback Ends "It was later revealed that my best friend died from harmful particles from a radioactive fallout,she would have still been with us if she dived sooner." Elle selects on one of her screens a history review,displaying the timeline from 2130 to 2135 "Time for a history review,On January 8,2130 the day you were born. North Korea launched nuclear warheads against the world,striking around the world and destroying Major cities like New York,Moscow,and Beijing. More then three billion people were dead,This give time to invade it's nearby countries. This conflict soon turned into World War IV,The UN warned North Korea to halt all aggressive action only to have more cities destroyed. Seeing no choice,the countries combined their militaries and began to push back North Korea. After four years of facing defeat along with angry anti-war riots they surrendered,but it only made things worse. The resulting war left a total of twelve million people dead,never the less the Earth is now unable to support itself. Due to this the surviving countries were able to build large numbers of spaceships to transport the remaining twelve billion off the planet and move them to another planet,the planet we now call Earth 2. Now on to your involvement in this...Oh your sleeping,alright I'll continue tomorrow." The screen around Elle turns off as she lays on the bed with her eyes closed. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions